1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat radiating system and method of a terminal for a mobile communication system. In particular, a terminal having a system capable of improving the effective heat radiation of a component to the shield frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A terminal of a mobile communication system has increased performance due to the inclusion of high performance components such as electrical components for performing image processing. The high performance electronic components produce more heat. In a mobile terminal such as a cell phone, the electronic components are densely packed to fit within a small footprint of the mobile phone. Due to the dense packing of these electrical components, heat radiates from the mobile terminal. When the mobile terminal (such as a cell phone) contacts a user's hand or face, the heat radiated transfers to a user resulting in discomfort when making a telephone call.
Therefore, there is a need for a system for effectively radiating the heat generated to prevent problems associated with high temperature, densely packed circuit electrical components of a terminal for a mobile communication system.